


Someone Warm Like You

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Flowers, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, brief clizzy, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: “Today is Valentine’s Day isn’t it?”Magnus tries to bite back a smirk but doesn’t quite manage it.“I was wondering if you’d realize.”





	Someone Warm Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like writing the beginning of a relationship for some reason! 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day loves! I hope you like this!

Magnus leans against the balcony and idly taps his fingers against his martini glass.

It’s unusually warm for February, the breeze ruffles his hair and cools his skin. He can already feel the alcohol starting to warm his veins and he sighs.

He turns to look in through the open balcony doors and sees Clary by the front door. She’s greeting people as they come in, Isabelle by her side. The two of them are a beautiful sight, hands interlocked, the silver engagement ring shining prettily on Clary’s left hand.

Usually Magnus would be in the thick of it all but this is Clary’s night and Magnus is content to get lost in the background of their happiness.

He feels a shiver crawl up his spine and turns to find Alec leaned up against the other balcony door. He’s wearing a dark green dress shirt that brings out the gold in his eyes and Magnus’ heart jumps in his chest.

Isabelle’s brother is too attractive for his own good.

Alec smiles when he sees Magnus looking at him, and raises his glass in a silent toast.

Magnus mimics the motion and grins when Alec’s smile turns large and dopey.

Instead of walking back inside to join the party Alec steps out onto the balcony.

“Hey,” he says softly, settling next to Magnus by the rail and looking out at the light of the city.

His profile is beautiful. Magnus can see the curl of his long eyelashes and the way his hair curves around the base of his ear. He wants to reach out and touch, but he stops himself by gripping his glass tightly. He’s almost sure Alec feels the same way as he does but he doesn’t want to risk it just yet.

“Hi,” he answers, equally as soft. The word almost getting lost in the wind.

Alec flicks his gaze to Magnus with the ghost of a smile that lights up Magnus’ insides. He doesn’t know how Alec does it. How he can make Magnus feel things he hasn’t felt in so very long, with something as simple as a smile.

Magnus has only known him for a few odd weeks but it feels like a lifetime longer.

“My baby sister is getting married,” Alec finally says, leaning down onto his forearms and looking up at Magnus through his eyelashes.

Magnus nods at the disbelief in Alec’s voice because he knows the feeling. Clary has been one of Magnus’ best friends for the better part of two decades. He’d been around when she’d lost her first tooth, it’s surreal to think that in a few months she’ll be married.

“To one of my best friends,” Magnus adds with a fond shake of his head, “can you believe it?”

Alec laughs softly, the sound breathy and beautiful amongst the sounds of the city at night.

“Definitely not.”

“We’ll be seeing each other a lot more often in the next few weeks what with wedding preparations,” Magnus says idly, looking at Alec out of the corner of his eye.

He sees the barest traces of amusement in the quirk of his lips and grins to himself.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re pretty good company then.”

Magnus doesn’t let the way his stomach swoops happily show on his face when he turns to fully look at Alec.

“What would you say to enjoying some of my good company tomorrow night?” He asks quickly, the words rushing out in one jumbled mess that Magnus isn’t even sure Alec can understand.

Alec bites his lip on a smile and Magnus keeps talking because apparently that’s how he deals with tension filled silences.

“We can get to know each other better, one best man to another.”

Alec’s smile grows.

“I’d like that.”

***  
Alec is wearing a more casual clothes than at the party when he knocks on the loft door and Magnus lets him in. He wears the same soft smile as the day before, though, and Magnus memorizes the way it sends his heart into overdrive.

Magnus hadn’t said it out loud but he hopes Alec sees this night for what it is.

“Hey,” Alec says, smoothing his hands down his coat, causing Magnus to try very hard to stop his train of thought from going to his own hands doing the same. He lets himself wonder, for a brief second, how the muscle of Alec’s arms and chest would feel against his palms before he shakes himself out of the thought.

Magnus looks up and away from his chest to look at Alec through his eyelashes.

“Hey yourself.”

Alec’s cheeks color and Magnus lets himself smirk in victory.

“You ready to go?”

Alec’s voice has gotten lower than usual and he’s biting his lip in a way that is much too attractive to be legal.

Magnus fights down the want curling up into his chest and picks up his coat from the couch. He’s not sure Alec would appreciate Magnus jumping him without any warning.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “lets go.”

Magnus had chosen a small hole in the wall Indian place near his loft for their little dinner and directs them in the direction when they make it outside.

Alec walks close, despite the amount of space they have on the sidewalk. It could just be because of the wind whipping around in the February chill and Alec wanting to keep warm, but Magnus decides to let himself believe the way their shoulders bump and their hands brush is deliberate.

The way Alec watches Magnus out of the corner of his eye everytime it happens, supports his theory.

Magnus can’t calm the hope in his chest.

They’re seated at one of Magnus’ favorite booths tucked into the corner of the restaurant. He relaxes at the familiar smell of curry in the air and smiles back at Mira, the old woman who owns the place, before settling down in front of Alec.

Alec is sitting with his head in his hand and staring back at him with curious eyes across the table.

“Do you come here often?” he asks.

Magnus grins and drops his chin into his hand to match Alec.

“Are you trying to use a line on me?” he asks, leaning over the table to get closer to Alec.

Magnus thinks he hears Alec’s breath hitch softly before he lets out an amused laugh.

“I wasn’t _trying_ to,” his cheeks have gone red again and Magnus really wants to reach out and touch the soft skin. Wonders if the blush would warm his fingers and the metal of his rings

“You’re _accidentally_ flirting with me?” he asks instead, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Alec rolls his eyes and leans back in the booth, eyes shining.

“I just meant that you seem relaxed here and people seem to know you.”

Magnus lets his gaze wander the room. There’s a blue and red tapestry hanging on the far wall that has been there since Magnus started coming here almost 5 years ago. The lights are dimmed and the candles make each table seem to glow. One of the waiters, Elias, smiles at him from across the room and Magnus smiles back.

“Yeah,” he says in realization, “this place is pretty important to me.”

Magnus doesn’t examine the fact that his first thought had been to brig Alec here. Somewhere that felt like home to him.

His thoughts are interrupted when their waiter approaches the table. Magnus grins when he looks up to find Raphael holding a notebook and pen in his hands.

“Raphael!”

“Magnus,” Raphael replies in a deadpan and Magnus grins wider.

“Alec,” Magnus says, ignoring Raphael’s glare and pointed look at his watch, “this is one of my best friends, Raphael. Raphael. Alec.”

Alec smiles warmly at Raphael and Magnus can tell Raphael has to fight the urge to smile back from the way his lip twitches involuntarily.

Magnus doesn’t know how anyone could resist Alec’s smile. Raphael must have a lot more self control than he does.

Raphael takes their orders and when Alec places a hand on Magnus’ arm and lets him order him a drink Raphael sends Magnus a pointed look. One that definitely meant they’d be talking about this later.

When he’s gone, the two of them descend into conversation about the upcoming wedding and their duties as best men.

Magnus learns that Alec secretly likes shopping and that he insisted to help with taste testing potential wedding cakes in order to satisfy his sweet tooth. In return Magnus tells Alec about his and Clary’s three hour conversation about color schemes and multiple stories of the two of them being stupid teenagers that will almost definitely make their way to Izzy at some point.

Magnus notices that Alec uses his hands when he speaks, waving around in front of him in wild gestures as Alec gets more and more engaged in whatever he’s talking about.

Magnus, in contrast, rests his own hands atop the table, rubbing his fingers together idly. He’s listening intently to Alec when he feels his hand brush his own.

Alec stops for a second, eyes flicking down to where both their hands rest on the table. Magnus’ pinky touches the side of Alec’s hand and Magnus watches as Alec moves his thumb to hook over Magnus’ thumb and leaves it there.

Magnus is almost sure Alec hears the way his heart skips a beat at the contact.

He is acutely aware of the fact that Alec’s hands don’t move again after that.

After dinner, Magnus suggests they take the long way back to the loft. Alec’s presence next to him warms him from the inside out and he’s not sure he’s ready for the night to end just yet.

They’re walking hand in hand, palms brushing just enough times that Magnus contemplates the idea of twining their fingers together but not enough for him to actually do it.

There’s several other couples walking up and down the street, some with hands intertwined, some under each other's arms, some drunk and leaning onto each other for balance.

Magnus doesn't realize his focus has shifted until he realizes Alec isn’t next to him anymore.

He spins in place and smiles softly when he sees Alec standing at a flower stall further down the street, talking to an old man who is pointing at flowers and saying something Magnus can’t hear.

Alec’s smile is soft and his profile is casted in shadow. He looks unbearably beautiful. Magnus wants to pull his into his arms and keep him there for as long as possible.

When Alec returns to Magnus’ side he is holding a single carnation between his fingers.

Alec turns to him with a half smile and carefully hand the flower to Magnus.

“For you.”

His voice is soft and his eyes are full of hope. Magnus wouldn’t be able to refuse it even if he wanted to.

He carefully takes the carnation from Alec and brings it up to his nose. Alec watches him and Magnus spins the stem between two fingers before he takes a step closer to him.

Their chests brush and the barely there touch sends warmth spiraling through Magnus’ veins. He leans up and brushed his lips over Alec’s cheek.

He feels the skin heat under his lips and lets himself linger, basking in the way Alec’s heat sleeps into him.

“Thank you Alexander,” he whispers when he pulls back.

Alec’s eyes are bright with surprise and Magnus almost loses all self control and kisses him right then and there.

As they continue their walk back to Magnus’ loft, Alec seems to get more and more distracted. His eyes wander from other couples walking around them to the carnation help between Magnus’ fingers and back again. Their hands stop brushing and Alec walks next to him with a normal amount of space between them.

Magnus starts to worry that he’d gotten the wrong idea and that kissing Alec had been a bad idea.

When they make it to his door, Magnus turns to apologize but is surprised when Alec steps completely into his space.

Their chests are pressed together and Alec’s hands come to rest on his chest, burning hot through his shirt.

“Magnus,” Alec murmurs lowly into the space between them. Magnus can feel his breath against his lips.

“Yeah?” he asks in a whisper. He doesn’t dare move or speak any louder, afraid that if he does Alec will leave his space and take the warm giddy feeling with him.

“Today is Valentine’s Day isn’t it?”

Magnus tries to bite back a smirk but doesn’t quite manage it.

“I was wondering if you’d realize,” he says, voice pitched an octave lower. He brings the hand not holding the flower up to rest against Alec’s collarbone. The skin is warm to the touch and Alec takes a deep breath. The air is charged around them as Alec searches Magnus’ eyes.

“Was this a date?” He asks, leaning in closer so that Magnus can feel the brush of eyelashes against his skin.

Magnus’ eyes drop to Alec’s lips and stay there.

“Yeah,” he breathes out.

“Good,” Alec replies, equally as breathless.

And then, before Magnus can even think about doing anything, his back is pressed to the door and Alec’s lips meet his in a kiss.

Magnus gasps in surprise before his brain catches up and gets with the program. Alec laughs into his mouth and Magnus bites at his bottom lip in retaliation, grinning in victory when he lets out his own harsh breath.

Magnus’ fingers slide into Alec’s hair and pull him closer than should be physically possible. His body is warm against Magnus’, the heady scent of his cologne making it hard for Magnus to concentrate on anything except Alec and taste of wine on his tongue. His hands wander from Magnus’ waist up to his neck and every swipe of his tongue against Magnus makes it harder for him to stay on his feet.

He needs to get them inside before Magnus’ knees buckle from the effect that Alec has on him alone.

He drops a hand from Alec’s chest and reaches blindly behind him for the doorknob while trying not to break the kiss.

Alec seems to notice what he’s doing and pulls away, breathing hard. Magnus almost protests but then Alec reaches into pants pocket and Magnus stops breathing all together. Alec’s lips set into a dark smirk as he pulls out Magnus keys and jams them into the door.

The door swings open behind Magnus and he almost falls flat onto his back. Alec laughs and wraps an arm around his waist to catch him.

“Warn a man,” Magnus laughs breathlessly as he finds his footing again.

Alec just mutters a breathy sorry and leans in to connect their lips again. Magnus isn’t complaining.

Magnus haphazardly walks them backwards into the hall. He hears his keys fall somewhere and isn’t really sure if the front door closes behind them but doesn’t pay either thing much attention. Alec is much too distracting to be worrying about anything else.

Alec stops in the middle of the hall and breaks the kiss. Magnus looks up at him in confusion but all Alec does is wink. The next second Alec’s hands move under his thighs and lift him onto the table by the door.

Magnus hisses out a needy yes as his back hits the wall and Alec presses close into the v of his legs. Magnus leans down and presses their lips together. The new angle gives him better leverage to deepen the kiss and Alec makes a soft sound in the back of his throat that has Magnus going hot all over.

Alec’s lips move to Magnus’ neck, biting at the skin of his collarbone and soothing the sting with his tongue. Magnus sighs and lets his head fall back against the wall, eyes slipping closed on their own accord.

“Of course you’d ask me out on Valentines Day,” Alec mutters into Magnus’ skin. He looks up at Magnus through his eyelashes. His lips are kiss bitten and red when he smiles at him.

“Of course you’d forget today was Valentine's Day,” Magnus shoots back with a smirk.

Alec rolls his eyes moves his head back up to press a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. It’s so unlike the kisses they’d shared for the past few minutes but Magnus finds that he like it just as much.

“I hate you,” Alec says with a laugh.

Magnus smiles and runs two fingers over his lips.

“No you don’t,” he says knowingly.

Alec sighs long and suffering before smiling and leaning in

“Yeah, you’re right. I really, really don’t.”

Neither of them ever forget a Valentine’s Day again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last part where they end up making out was not planned but Alec decided he wasn’t going to stop kissing Magnus so I had to go with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and happy day of love <3333
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
